


A Thank You For Reading

by Sylvia_Fey



Series: Fallen Star [4]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Fallen Star, Gen, Multi, Music, Other, Tributes, Video, avenged sevenfold - Freeform, episode clips, fan video, thank you for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey
Summary: This is a link to a Video I threw together for you Fallen Star Fans as a thankyou for helping the story get over 100 HITS!! WHOOO! For every story, or group of stories that I get over 100 hits on, I'll throw together a little video for you, my friends. I hope you enjoy it!





	1. Fallen Star 1 Thankyou!

Again, Thanks for Reading!

 

 

 

[Fallen Star Part 1 Tribute](https://youtu.be/Izad-rgLMiU)


	2. Sengoku One Shots Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reached over 100 hits with the one shots. I know there'll be more, but I put together a little video as a thankyou.

[For The Girls](https://youtu.be/02v55aW9ZBY)

 

This is a video and song from the Men of the Sengoku period to their Wives/Fiances. ENJOY!!!


End file.
